My Rose From México
by xoBlackIcex
Summary: Two nations that are proud, loud, and the worlds deadliest sharp shooters! Starring México and America in a world that ain't big enough for the two of them! *queue the rolling tumble weed* (bunch of one shot AmeMex / MexAme request. Rated M just in case)


**AN:** This is for my good friend Adriana who wanted a story with fem!Mexico and America. I'm thinking about doing a bunch of short one shots with Mexico (Female or Male you choose) and have you guys send in some request in the comment section. This is all just for fun and the request may take a while because I have others stories to work on. Peace out~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Hetalia.

* * *

**Romano's Plan Part: 1**

Mexico was nibbling lightly on the tip of her pen, completely lost in her thoughts that were preoccupied with a certain North American nation instead of the world meeting that was currently going on. It was only a few minutes into the meeting and a prime time to be focused on the presenters' choice of discussion, but her interest lay elsewhere instead.

As soon as that tall German nation called everyone to order and the room fell silent, Mexico couldn't help but to let her eyes fall on the seat across the table where her secret crush sat.

America.

He had continued his discussion with his one of his allied friends and Germany chewed him out for it but America just laughed and waved the other blonde off and carried on. Even when getting yelled at America would always have that carefree smile on his face like everything was okay, and Mexico adored that smile.

Not matter the situation he got himself into or a problem at hand for another, he always had that smile on his face and some encouraging words that could make those most disheartened believe in his words. The way he persuaded others without them even realizing, or how he would altar the atmosphere in a room without _him_ even realizing it. It was like fate believed in him almost as much he believed in it.

Oh and did Mexico believe in fate, especially when applied romantically. For some time now she had been looking for signs that she and America were meant to be together and the responses she had been getting were very positive.

Just the other week when her pen had run out of ink during a meeting and she didn't have a spare, America had been there to lend her his (which she secretly kept). Or that time when she sneezed and America was there to offer her a tissue. People just don't carry those things around! That had to mean something!

Anyways, the list went on about all the occasions where Mexico considered her and Americas simple yet tender interactions fate and she just knew it was the universe trying to get them together. The only problem was that America had yet to notice any of these occurrences. But she couldn't blame him entirely because it was just apart of his oblivious nature.

"If you don't quit your drooling you'll flood the whole damn room."

Mexico perked up at the sudden voice that drew her from her thoughts and turned her head to face the southern Italian nation that sat next to her. He was giving her a mix of disgust and annoyance, which wasn't really anything new for him.

Mexico self-consciously swept her hand over her mouth after the comment but found that nothing was leaking past her plump lips. She gave the Italian man a sharp look who just scuffed and rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean it literally." He said lowly so the German man wouldn't yell at him for speaking when not his turn.

"Then why did you say it?" she hissed but made sure to make it quiet.

Romano turned and gave the Mexican nation an obvious look before sighing in bother. "Because you've been _ogling_ at America for the past half an hour without blinking." He paused and briefly glanced at Germany to make sure he hadn't been heard. "You're lucky that guy is just as oblivious as my dim witted fratello or else he too would've picked up on it."

"Eh!?" Mexico squeaked and looked away in embarrassment.

How had she been caught? Had she really been that noticeable!? She had always been so good at spying on people without anyone noticing!

She heard Romano snort at her humiliation and mumble something in Italian before continuing, "What? You didn't think anyone would notice how bad you have it for that burger-loving freak? You make your emotions more evident each meeting."

He held a wicked grin on his face and it made Mexico was to slap it off. Who did he think he was to be speaking so confidently about her feelings when he knew nothing? Well, except he was right about her having a crush on America…But he didn't have to voice it! What if someone over heard?

Mexico scooted a little closer to the Italian nation and ducked her head a little. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" she looked up at him with her big auburn eyes and prayed that he wouldn't blabber his mouth like a certain albino former nation that Mexico had little to zero patience for.

Romano stared at her skeptically for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. "Nah, I don't really want to get involved in any of the drama anyways."

Mexico relaxed a little into her seat and moved away. Romano wasn't really known for poking serious fun at others so bluntly, unless it was at Germany of course, so she knew she could trust him when he said he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Gracias, Romano. That means a lot to me." She smiled kindly at him and he just looked away but with his cheeks a little pinker in hue.

It was during their lunch break when Mexico was enjoying a nice conversation with Argentina when Romano had sought her out. The two young Spanish-speaking women stopped their discussion and turned to the Italian nation in pleasant surprise. Mexico immediately smiled at him in welcome while Argentina gave a more reserved and curious look at the pair, wondering what was going on between the two that she didn't know about.

"Ah, Hola Romano! Is there something you need?" Mexico chimed friendly and turned to face him.

Romano gave a little polite nod as greeting the two women then faced Mexico who was flashing him a carefree smile that reminded him of the very man that she had a crush on. If only she saw all the similarities between them both.

"I would like to speak with you about your little _crush_." he overemphasized the last word and Mexico found herself going rigid in shock. She flashed her eyes to Argentina who looked just as surprised as she did.

"You never told me you had a crush on someone, México?" Argentina spoke up with interest and turned to her, seeing her friends face red and flustered. "Your face is so very red, so it must be true! Why have you not told me?"

Mexico laughed nervously and shot an angry look at Romano before clapping her hands together and facing Argentina with a too stressed smile on her beautiful face. She could tell by the way her South American friend was eyeing her that lying was out of the question.

_Mierda, Romano! _

"I promise to talk to you later about it! It is still all so new and nothing serious." She tried assuring her friend who raised an eyebrow at her petty insisting. She knew Argentina would never forget about this and ultimately get the information out of her one of these days.

"Ok fine, don't tell me," the South American woman shrugged but gave Mexico a cunning grin. "but I will find out eventually. You'll see."

She gave Mexico a wink before nodding to Romano and leaving them alone so they could speak privately. As soon as Argentina was out of earshot, Mexico smacked Romano in the arm who winced and gaped in shock.

"What was that for?!" Romano complained and rubbed the spot where he was struck, surprised how hard she could hit for such a little woman. Another thing her and America had in common was definitely their strength.

"You deserved it and damn well know why!" she growled and held herself back from hitting his arm again when he bared his teeth at her.

"I spend my lunch break looking for you to tell you I discovered a way to bring you and America together and this is what I get?" He huffed and turned to leave. "Forget I even bothered."

Mexico quickly forgot about her anger towards him and grabbed onto his arm and yanked him right back. Romano gasped in surprise and once again grabbed at his arm because of her constricting grip. "You seriously need to learn to control your strength! That hurts you know!" he argued but Mexico merely ignored his sissy complaints.

"You said you thought of a way to get America and I together. How?" she demanded and gripped the man's arm tighter.

"Ow, ow, ow! Control yourself, woman! I'll tell you if you let go!" he pleaded and Mexico finally released him. He rubbed his arm and took a step back in case she tried to grab at his poor sore arm again.

"North Americans…" he grumbled before letting out an exhausted breath. He spent half his lunch trying to find her so he might as well tell her what he had in mind. He didn't want the time he spent brainstorming end up being _completely_ useless.

"I'll tell you but you have to promise to keep your hands to yourself, got it?" he gave her a serious look and Mexico smiled but nodded to his promise.

"The reason I'm saying this is because the plan involves Spain and-"

"No."

Romano groaned at her stubbornness that he knew would come once he mentioned that tomato bastards name. "Look, I know the guy is a total ass and all but believe it or not he will help you and America get together."

Mexico put a hand on her hip and gave him a look that insisted she doubted that. It wasn't like she had any serious problems with the European man and her once care taker; its just she preferred doing things without him and wanted it to stay that way. She could take care of herself and didn't want him involved in the plan of her getting America.

"How?" she questioned skeptically and Romano actually looked a bit nervous at her question.

"I'll explain that part in a bit, but first we talk about America."

"What about him?" she swore if he mentioned telling America about her feelings then she was going to punch Romano in the place where the sun don't shine.

"You should know more than anyone that America always wants what he can't have, right? But sometimes he's too oblivious to realize that until its too late and it takes another force to prove that to him."

Mexico perched her lips and thought about all of the times that America had proved those accusations of himself correctly. What Romano was saying was indeed right, but what did it have to do with Spain or anything for that matter?"

"What are you getting at? You want me to give him some land because there is no way in hell that is ever going to happen." She said defiantly and gave Romano a dangerous look.

The Italian nation took a sharp breath before pointing accusingly at Mexico who glared at his finger. "I'm talking about you, Mexico! Not land or anything else. You!"

This took Mexico by surprise as she leaned back and looked around before looking back at Romano. "Me? I don't understand what you are getting at."

Romano rubbed his face tiredly. "When that blonde idiota sees that you are no longer available, he then will take notice of you and-"

"-want me for himself…" she finished his sentence with a look of realization finally downing on her face. Romano thanked the gods that he wouldn't have to come up with another new way of explaining it to her.

"Do you really think it will work?" she asked with a bit of hope and Romano gave a smirk that dared ask if he had ever been wrong before, which he had but she chose not to voice them at the moment.

"I don't see why it won't. I hear the guy is crazy jealous too if that means anything." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away as Mexico clapped her hands together cheerfully and imagined America actually getting _jealous_ about her being with another man. So who was this other man going to be then?

"You are right that America can be a very jealous man, but who am I going to be with that will make _America_ jealous? They will have to be someone very-wait..." Mexico's eyes got big and she stared up at Romano who smirked shrewdly down at her.

"No…"

The next thing she knew, Romano was waving his arm up in the air to their left, obviously trying to gain the attention of another nation some distance away. She followed the direction that his body was facing and spotted Spain, France, Prussia, and…she gulped when her eyes landed on the man that lived north of her. America.

"Oi! Tomato bastard" Romano hollered and a few other nations turned curiously to the Italian nation who was actually calling out to Spain for a change. Spain seemed staggered by the action too and turned along with his group to Romano who stopped waving when he successfully got the Spaniards attention.

Mexico darted her eyes around and saw all the people that were watching them. "Romano!" she hissed up at him and moved closer so others wouldn't over hear her. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"What does it look like? Putting my plan into action. You said you wanted my help." he looked down at her and she just about gaped at him in disbelief.

"I never agreed to anything! Especially not this!" she flung her arms out around them and Romano rolled his eyes at the woman.

"Have a little more faith in me, will you?" he then turned back to Spain who was at least half way across the large break room.

"Romano? You never call upon me. I am honored if not a little confused." Spain smiled and expressed loudly.

"Romano…" Mexico rustled on his sleeve to regain his attention.. "Don't you dare do anything you might regret." she warned but he just ignored her.

"As if I'd ever call upon you!" he hollered back and the smile on Spain's face fell a little as the three other nations around him laughed and humored him.

"Oh? Then what is it you need?"

Romano grabbed Mexico by her shoulders and brought her to stand right in front of him. "Mexico here has something she wants to ask you."

At this proclamation all eyes fell on her. Mexico felt her entire face turn red and wished she could just sink into the floor at this point. When she looked up her eyes met blue and she found herself speechless as she stared at America who watched her with similar interest as he and the other awaited her words.

"Ask him out on a date already." She felt Romano whisper into her ear.

"In front of everybody?" and by that she meant _America_.

"That is the whole point of this. Everyone, including America, will know and will get people talking."

"But I don't like Spain…"

Romano snorted at that. "Nobody does but you're going to have to fake it if you want to convince America."

Mexico didn't say anything and just looked away. She didn't want to be looking at America when she spoke. When she dared peek at Spain she saw that he was watching her with honest curiosity and slight concern.

Might as well get this over with… She cleared her throat and stood a little straighter, feeling Romano let go of her shoulders once she made it clear that she wasn't going to run for it.

"S-Spain." She glanced around at all of the lingering eyes then focused on the European man again. "I was wondering if you, um," her hands played with her native green skirt nervously. "if you wanted to go on a date…with me."

It was dead silent in the break room as all eyes shot to Spain for his response. Spain seemed just as shocked about the question as anyone else did and swallowed uneasily and scratched at the back of his head. France elbowed his arm playfully while the Spaniard was at loss for words.

"Sí," he finally responded and smiled humbly as he stared directly at her with his cheeks a little darker in color. "I would love to go on a date with you, México."

Her eyes got wide at his acceptance because she honestly hadn't anticipated him to agree or give her an answer so quickly on such a short notice.

"Really?" she hadn't meant to say it out loud but she let it slip and Spain just laughed.

"Sí. Very much so."

She turned to Romano who seemed just as shocked at she was. Wait. Why did he look surprised?!

"What's with that face? I thought you said you had this planned?" She snapped and flicked his cheek in annoyance.

He turned to her then and put a hand to the spot she flicked. "I knew the bastard would say yes, I just didn't think he would get so damn flustered about it… And what did I say about hitting me?" he complained but she turned away and ignored his last comment.

Was Spain really flustered about her asking him on a date? Mexico turned back to the Spaniard but she didn't see him acting any differently than normal. She watched as his two lame friends France and Prussia pat and laugh about something that she couldn't hear from where she stood. She observed them for a moment before looking to the place where America had been standing, only to find that he was no longer there.

Where did America go?

* * *

**AN:** Where did that sneaky blonde boy wander off to? Hm.. Don't forget to leave request! I'm also open for some smex! Eh, not me! For the story I mean! *backs away awkwardly*


End file.
